Aqua Big Brother Protection Agreement
The Aqua Big Brother Protection Agreement was a protectorate bloc led by the Aqua Defense Initiative. The bloc, at its height, had four protectorate members—the Prussian Empire, Sphinx Order, the Equal Rights Alliance, and the League of Soviet Nations. Text of the Treaty Article I - Sovereignty The Aqua Defense Initiative (henceforth referred to as ADI) and the undersigned alliances shall both recognize each other as separate and sovereign entities. ADI is willing to give advice to the undersigned alliances, but the application of said advice is entirely up to the leadership of each undersigned alliance. Article II - Brotherhood ADI and the undersigned alliances shall refrain from committing any act of aggression toward one another. Acts of aggression are defined as spying, in game attacks, and character attacks. ADI and the undersigned alliances agree to a mutual respect toward one another in all forms of communication. Any breach of Article II shall render this agreement void upon the moment of said breach. Article III - Protection ADI has chosen to offer protection to the undersigned alliances and will defend the undersigned alliances, should the undersigned alliances come under attack. The undersigned alliances have the option to come to the aid of ADI in battle, should ADI feel that the undersigned alliances are prepared and wishes to do so. Article IV - Diplomacy and Arbitration ADI will mediate and negotiate on the undersigned alliances' behalf, should the undersigned alliances find themselves at odds with any foreign alliance. ADI will act as an arbitrator and attempt to negotiate terms. Should talks fail, and the alliance in question comes under fire, Article III will be enacted. Article V - Training and Guidance ADI will provide the undersigned alliances with any and all of their educational materials under the condition that these materials remain inside of the undersigned alliances and ADI's view and are not distributed elsewhere. ADI shall also act as a mentor to the undersigned alliances, giving advice and guidance where needed. Article VI - Intelligence Should either party come across information that presents any threat toward the other party, this information will be shared. The source of said information does not need to be disclosed. Article VII - Treaties The undersigned alliances may write Non-Aggression Pacts and Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaties with whomever they desire. Any treaty of the level of Optional Defense Pact or higher will require the approval of ADI. Article VIII - Upgrading Should any of the undersigned alliances wish to upgrade this agreement and ADI deems them to be ready to do so, this agreement may be upgraded into a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact. Article IX - Cancellation Should either party feel that this agreement is no longer of benefit, notice of 72 hours may be given to terminate this agreement, except when the countersigned has violated Article II. Signatures Signed for the Aqua Defense Initiative *Lord Tri, Lord High Sentinel *Hamil of Kaplechistan, Judicator *Nathan Grant, Arbiter *The Masheen, Arbiter *Kingly of Quaaraaq, Lord of Defense *Shadeslayers09, Lord of Foreign Affairs *Magister Populi of Latium, Lord of Internal Affairs *Nathan Grant, Lord of Finance Signed for the Equal Rights Alliance *Andover, President *The Supreme General, Ministry of Foreign Affairs *Colliric, Ministry of Defense Signed for the League of Soviet Nations * Robster83, President * LRA KING, Minister of Defence * CrazyRightists, Minister of Internal Affairs Signed for the Prussian Empire *Thedarklordjay, Kaiser of tPE *oOoMidooOo, Imperial Regent *Bige142, Minister of War *Stormtrident, Minister of Foreign Affairs Signed for the Sphinx Order *kingkill1776, External Pharaoh *He Who Rules Stars, Internal Pharaoh *Irish God, Executive Pharaoh Signed for the Aqua Regime * Gecko, Emperor * Paul Midland, Regent * DrewJCraig, MoIA/MoNA :''The Aqua Regime left the bloc when it merged with Rapture to form the Rapture Regime. '' Category:Treaties of Aqua Defense Initiative Category:Protectorate blocs Category:Defunct Treaties